Techniques exist for adjusting the white balance of captured images in imaging apparatuses, such as cameras. For example, an imaging apparatus includes photodiodes, one with a red transmission filter and one with a blue transmission filter, inside the image circle of the lens and outside of the effective imaging area of the image sensor. The imaging apparatus adjusts the white balance on the basis of the output of the photodiodes.